HIM
by kaisooexo
Summary: Setelah sekian lama menghilang, Jungkook dan Taehyung akhirnya dipertemukan kembali. Bukan dalam suatu hal yang baik, melainkan terjerat didalam satu kasus tak terduga— dan melibatkan masa lalu mereka. (Chaptered) Jungkook; Taehyung; Vkook; Taekook; BTS
1. chapter 1

_**Him**_

TaeHyung Kim; JungKook Jeon

(TaeKook; Vkook)

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

Kim Namjoon

Bangtan Senyondan; Bangtan Boys; BTS

Proudly present a fanfic which is dedicated to our beloved bias

kaisooexo

.

.

...

 _Poto- poto itu_ berhamburan, memenuhi ruangan. Gelap, tampak tak membaur dengan sang surya _,_ lelaki itu berjongkok sembari kembali mengutip lembar demi lembar poto yang berhamburan, mata cantiknya menilik mengamati satu persatu lembar ditangannya. Entah mengapa, sudut bibirnya tak tertahan untuk terangkat—tersenyum _miris._ Namun langsung tergantikan dengan sebuah tatapan sendu dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku menemukanmu.." Bisiknya tertahan.

.

.

 _Him_

.

.

" Pembunuhan yang dilakukan terdakwa sepertinya bukan berlandaskan atas balas dendam seperti yang dituduhkan." Dia, Park Jimin salah seorang polisi yang ikut bertugas dalam kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Wajahnya mengerut menatap beberapa poto ditangannya. "Tapi, kalau bukan karena dendam untuk apa ia melakukannya. Ini tidak sinkron dengan beberapa pernyataan yang diberikan saksi. Bagaimana menurutmu tuan Jeon."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jeon itu sepertinya hanya diam. Mungkin tak cukup memperhatikan apa yang lawannya bicarakan. Hingga tepukan dipundaknya cukup membuatnya terkejut. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Bisa kau ulangi?" pintanya, sedangkan yang dipinta hanya menghela napas mungkin sedikit kesal dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku ulangi Tuan Jeon Jungkook. Aku rasa pembunuhan yang dilakukan terdakwa bukan dikarenakan topik balas dendam seperti yang dituduhkan— Jimin diam, menanti reaksi Jungkook, namun setelah tak mendapatkannya ia melanjutkan — dan ini tidak sinkron dengan beberapa pernyataan yang diberikan oleh saksi beberapa hari lalu. Apa pendapatmu Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Jadi apa menurutmu? Ini pembunuhan murni yang direncanakan. Kita sudah mendapatkan cukup bukti. Dan lagipula ini hanya kasus biasa, tidak lebih." Tuturnya acuh, wajahnya menerawang keatas tak memperdulikan bagaimana Jimin yang terus menggeleng tak setuju.

" _No. It's more than that_. Bukti tidak cukup Jungkook _-ah_ , pisau ini belum bisa menggambarkan jika dia adalah pembunuhnya."

"Apa kau lupa dengan jejak jarinya yang berada dileher korban. Belum lagi dengan jejak jari yang berada dipisau itu juga sama persis. Tak perlu disangkal, _dia_ adalah pembunuhnya."

Lagi-lagi Jimin menggeleng, alisnya berkerut saling menaut. "Kita belum bisa memastikan begitu saja, memang benar sidik jarinya berada dilengan korban. Tapi hubungan yang terjalin antara korban dan terdakwa sangat tidak memungkinkan jika ia adalah pembunuhnya. Aku menebak, ia hanya terkejut melihat korban dan akhirnya menyentuh leher korban."

Langkah Jungkook terhenti seketika, kedua tangannya saling melipat membentuk tanda tak terima. Tidak biasanya Jimin bersikukuh seperti ini. "Kau tidak bisa berspekulasi dalam suatu tebakan Jimin. Hipotesismu akan ditolak jika seperti itu. Dan kau sepertinya cukup bersikeras untuk membelanya, _omong-omong."_ Pernyataan itu lebih terkesan suatu ejekan ketimbang pernyataan biasa. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, ia juga tak mengerti mengapa. Tapi ia rasa kasus ini bukan murni pembunuhan berencana yang ditujukan kepada terdakwa.

"Entahlah Jungkook _-ah_ , aku sangat yakin bukan _dia_ pembunuhnya. Aku tahu _Taehyung Hyung_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu."

.

.

 **o0o**

Jeon Jungkook itu murid yang bodoh, tidak pernah berpikir rasional dan hanya mengandalkan instingnya yang bar-bar. Kedua tangannya mengepal, memperhatikan kakak sepupu menjijikannya itu, dia Min Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap jengah manusia dihadapannya sekarang, entahlah ia benar-benar lelah untuk terus mengadu protes atas sikap adik sepupunya yang menyebalkan, dan sialnya satu sekolah bersamanya. Kedua matanya menajam, pandangannya tak luput berpindah dari Jungkook. "Sekarang, kau tidak bisa ditoleri lagi."

Jungkook yang menunduk, akhirnya menengadah menatap sang _Hyu_ ng _._ Bibirnya terasa perih akibat perkelahiannya tadi bersama murid sekolah lain. Sudut bibirnya terasa koyak secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu apa jabatan yang aku pegang disini? — tanpa peduli dengan Jungkook yang terus bersungut-sungut— Aku adalah seorang ketua OSIS disekolah ini, dan cukup mengesalkan jika separuh tugasku hanya untuk mengomelimu seperti ini. Lihatlah dirimu Jeon Jungkook, sudah berapa banyak kekacauan yang kau buat, huh? Dan kau tahu apa sekarang? Semua guru memintaku untuk menaikkan nilai-nilai sialanmu, kau harus diberi pelajaran _fuck_." Dan Jungkook tahu, setiap kata yang terucap dari Min Yoongi adalah sebuah kemutlakan tanpa sanggahan.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan _Hyung_? Menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi _lagi,_ baiklah." Ia mengambil beberapa peralatan bersih-bersih yang tergeletak disampingnya, mengambilnya dengan kasar tanpa peduli bagaimana kedua mata Yoongi yang semakin melebar; kesal.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jungkook kasar, dan memukul kepalanya. "Dasar anak bodoh, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri tanpa pengawasan. _Cih,_ bodohnya aku sudah termakan bualanmu. Kau harus diawasi."

Ingin rasanya Jungkook berlari, menerjang dan menghajar habis seorang Min Yoongi. Ia mendecih, meludahkan darah segar yang menumpuk disudut bibirnya. "Terserahmu, Aku tidak butuh omelanmu, _Hyung._ "

Yoongi tersenyum, ia benar-benar sudah memaklumi sifat adik sepupunya itu. Sejujurnya, Yoongi sangat menyayangi Jungkook namun terlalu banyak hal menyebalkan yang membuat Yoongi kesal setengah mati terhadap makhluk dihadapannya. Kakinya melangkah menjauh, Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana Yoongi yang berbincang-bincang bersama; entah siapa. Ia tidak mengenal siapa saja teman Yoongi, toh untuk apa mengenal orang-orang yang membosankan seperti mereka; yang hanya mengutamakan buku _ensiklopedia_.

Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumannya, sembari menarik salah satu teman yang ia ajak bicara tadi menuju Jungkook. Semakin membuat Jungkook kesal saja, dengan senyuman itu. Jungkook dapat mendengar dengan jelas helaan napas Yoongi, setelah itu ia kembali berbicara. " Bersihkan semua toilet itu, tanpa terkecuali. Taehyung, akan mengawasimu. Dan omong-omong, ia ketua kedisplinan, jadi jangan macam-macam." Penuh penekanan, dan ancaman. Jungkook tak peduli, yang ia harus lakukan adalah membersihkan seluruh penjuru toilet dan pergi dari sini.

"Baiklah, Taehyung. Aku mohon awasi Jungkook, Jangan sampai ia meninggalkan tugasnya dan bertindak kurang ajar. Ah, dan kau Jeon Jungkook, setelah selesai dengan tugasmu, temui aku secepatnya. Dan selamat bersenang-senang." Jungkook hanya bisa menggelutukkan giginya dengan kesal, sembari membawa peralatan bodoh toilet ini. Membiarkan Yoongi yang berlenggak pergi dengan bahagia.

" _Fuck,_ aku akan membunuhmu Min Yoongi. Lihat saja nanti. Ahh," Dan bodohnya, ia menendang alat pel dengan kakinya yang bodoh itu, alhasil segala peralatan mengenai dirinya kembali. Ia meringis seperti orang tolol, tanpa mempedulikan orang disebelahnya. Jungkook tak cukup ingat siapa orang ini, yang ia ingat jika dia bernama Kim Taehyung; kakak kelasnya; dan salah satu makhluk membosankan peraih peringkat pertama berturut-turut.

Dengan susah payah ia berjongkok, meraih sikat menjijikkan itu. Cukup sudah, semua badannya terasa remuk belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang sedikit melebam dan bibirnya yang robek. "Aku lebih memilih berlari sepuluh putaran dilapangan." Desisnya, wajahnya mengerut ketika noda lantai yang ia gosok tak kunjung bersih.

"Setidaknya, kau harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Daripada merutuki kebodohanmu ini," Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya, ini kali pertama ia mendengar suara Kim Taehyung. Entahlah, Jungkook tak habis pikir sebenarnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat Taehyung ini lebih cocok menjadi teman brandalnya ketimbang menjadi salah satu makhluk membosankan seperti kakak sepupunya itu.

Dan jangan salahkan Jungkook jika ia tersulut akan perkataan Taehyung, sudah cukup ia hampir remuk karena tauran tadi; dimarahi _Hyung_ berengseknya; membersihkan toilet bodoh ini dan yang terakhir mendengar cacian orang yang tidak ia kenal. Dengan emosi menggebu ia bangkit, mengabaikan bagaimana remuknya sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencampakkan sikat itu entah kemana. Kedua matanya menyalang menatap Taehyung.

"Tarik perkataanmu, Taehyung!" Ia menarik leher Taehyung, mencengkram kerah Taehyung kuat. Jungkook membawa tubuh Taehyung tepat dibelakang cermin besar, Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa lebamnya wajahnya, tapi ia tak peduli— makhluk dihadapannya harus diberi pelajaran.

"Kubilang tarik perkataan _bitch_ mu, Taehyung!" Ulangnya lagi, kedua tangannya semakin menekan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam, tanpa memberi perlawanan. Kedua matanya terulur kebawah, memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang melebam. Seperkian detik, mereka diam dengan Jungkook yang masih mencengkram tubuh Taehyung. Tiba-tiba Jungkook dapat merasakan salah satu tangan Taehyung yang menyentuh pipinya, bukan menampar— melainkan hanya menyentuh. Dan rasanya, Jungkook seperti membeku saat itu juga. Bagaimana tangan dingin itu yang mengelus pipinya perlahan, membiarkan Jungkook jatuh kedalam afeksi Taehyung.

"Kau terluka," kalimat itu hanya bagai pengantar dalam khayal Jungkook yang menguar mengelilingi pikiran Jungkook, ia tidak tahu jika suara itu begitu berat dan dingin seperti tangan yang tersampir dipipinya. Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Taehyung yang tak kian berubah, hanya rata namun penuh tanda tanya.

Hingga ia dapat merasakan, bagaimana sudut bibirnya yang robek serasa dingin tersentuh dengan benda kenyal lainnya, tak cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar. Dunianya seakan dikembalikan. Refleks, dengan kedua mata yang kembali menyalang ia memberikan satu tinjuan tepat diperut Taehyung, mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga sosok Taehyung itu terjatuh.

Wajahnya memerah, menatap manusia didepannya. Kedua tangannya masih saja terkepal begitupula dengan giginya yang semakin bergemeletuk kasar. Ia membuang ludah, menatap nanar Taehyung. "Dasar menjijikkan," setelah itu beranjak pergi, membiarkan Taehyung dengan kekosongannya; ditemani dengan suara bantingan pintu yang dibanting.

.

.

 **o0o**

Kedua matanya menerawang, mengamati gerak-gerik seseorang dihadapannya. Ruangan delapan kali tujuh inipun sepertinya tampak lebih sempit dari biasanya. Kedua matanya menajam, seakan dengan tatapannya dapat menelanjangi sosok dihadapannya tersebut.

"Baik mari kita mulai," Jimin memulai, menyiapkan beberapa kertas yang akan ia tulis dari pernyataan yang akan diberikan Taehyung, selaku terdakwa. Pensil yang ia pegang tampaknya suatu sinyal untuk Jungkook memulai.

Jungkook menghela napas, mencoba mengambil asupan oksigen sedalam-dalamnya. "Baiklah, Taehyung- _shi,_ tidak perlu basa-basi lagi. Pada tanggal dua puluh lima desember yang lalu, tepat pada pukul delapan malam kau bersama dengan Irene, benar?" Tanyanya, Jimin yang mendengarpun sibuk untuk sesegera mencatat segala jawaban dari bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, cukup singkat. "Kau benar."

Entah mengapa, kedua mata Jungkook semakin menajam. "Ada hal apa kau berada di _apartement_ Irene? Menurut informasi, kau dengan Irene tidak tinggal bersama." Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana penampilan seorang Taehyung sekarang. Walau hanya berbalutkan kaos biasa, wibawanya tak kunjung meluntur.

Taehyung diam, tampak agak berpikir namun kembali ia mengangguk. "Benar, aku tidak tinggal bersama Irene. Saat itu, — Taehyung diam, — aku hanya ingin merayakan natal bersamanya." Akunya pelan namun tenang.

Jungkook terdiam, cukup lama hingga sentuhan lengan Jimin terhadapnya kembali menyadarkannya. " Pada saat itu kalian hanya berada didalam rumah sekitar dua jam saja, yang berarti sekitar pukul sepuluh malam kalian pergi keluar, jika benar apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu?"

Taehyung yang menunduk, kembali mendongak. Sontak tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, namun Jungkook langsung membuang muka. Kali ini tampak jelas, Taehyunglah yang menghela. "Benar, Aku sempat melihat jam tanganku. Saat itu sekitar pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit malam. Aku berencana ingin mengajaknya pergi kerestoran dekat perempatan jalan."

"Setelah pergi kerestoran apa kalian pulang bersama? Menurut saksi, Irene pulang sendirian. Dan dalam keadaan mabuk." Potong Jimin cepat tanpa mau tahu bagaimana raut wajah Jungkook yang kian berubah.

"Kau benar Jimin- _shi_ , pada saat itu ia sedikit mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum _soju_. Namun, aku pastikan ia tidak benar-benar mabuk saat itu. Ia hanya minum sekitar tiga botol _soju_ , dan kadar tahan nya terhadap alkohol itu tinggi."

Jimin mengangguk, membenarkan. " Benar Jungkook- _ah,_ aku sudah mendapatkan data dari Hoseok jika Irene saat itu hanya memiliki kadar alkohol tak sampai dua puluh persen. Dan itu tandanya ia masih sangat sadar jika hanya ingin kembali pulang dari restoran menuju _apartementnya_."

"Mengapa kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah. Apa kau ada keperluan lain saat itu?" Lanjut Jungkook, kedua tangannya terlipat semakin memberikan perhatian terhadap Taehyung.

"Pada saat itu aku ingin mengambil pesanan kue yang aku pesan didekat restoran itu. Karena, pada saat itu Irene juga berulang tahun."

Kembali, Jimin membenarkan. Ia mengambil kertas dihadapannya dan kembali mencocokkan data forensik yang ia dapat dari rumah sakit sebelumnya. "Dan, sama sekali tidak ada racun atau substansi berbahaya didalam tubuh Irene, dan juga irene belum sempat memakan kuenya." Tutur Jimin menjelaskan.

Jungkook mendecih, memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja, Ia mati bukan karena racun. Melainkan pisau." Dari sudut matanya Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana 'tenangnya' seorang Taehyung. Bahkan tampak gelisahpun tidak.

Berakhir dengan keadaan hening yang hanya dibarengi dengan suara goretan Jimin diatas kertas tak beralas itu. Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jungkook menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya ia beranikan menatap Taehyung.

 _Masih sama seperti dulu, delapan tahu silam yang lalu—_

"Sejak kapan, sejak kapan kalian berhubungan." Tanyanya, ia cukup tercekat ketika melihat pergerakan tangan Jimin yang sepertinya ikut terhenti akibat pertanyaannya.

Jungkook dapat melihat sekilas dari ekor matanya, bagaimana air muka Taehyung yang berubah muram. "Sejak Tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku lupa dimana."

"Jimin- _ah,_ bisa kau keluar sebentar ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadanya. Yakinlah, aku akan memberi tahumu nanti. Atau jika kau tak percaya kau bisa mengawasiku melalui kaca."

Akhirnya tanpa banyak pertanyaan lagi, Jimin langsung beranjak dan menyusun kertasnya. Sejujurnya, ia benar-benar merasakan bahwa _athmosphere_ antara Jungkook dan Taehyung saat ini benar-benar berbeda.

 _Sunyi,_

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya terhadap Taehyung. Entah mengapa terbesit dalam hati ingin menatap Taehyung lebih lama, namun tak bisa disangkal rasa bencinya yang membuncah kepada Taehyung tak bisa ia tampik. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Tidak tahu, mengapa hanya karena seseorang dihadapannya ini emosinya selalu saja tak dapat ia kontrol. Ia tidak cukup lemah, hanya untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Taehyung- _Shi ap—"_

"Kookie _-ah_ , aku _merindukanmu."_

Tubuhnya membeku. Perkataanya terpotong dan ikut membaur bersama hilangnya udara. Ia benci, ia benci panggilan itu. Panggilan itu semakin membuatnya lemah dihadapan Taehyung. Panggilan itu, panggilan kesayangannya dari _Taehyung._

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Taehyung _-shi,"_ desisnya. Semua tak sama lagi seperti dulu, ia meyakinkan dirinya. Sosok dihadapannya ini bukanlah Taehyungnya yang _dulu,_ ia sosok yang berbeda yang Jungkook tak kenali.

"Aku merindukan sosok kelinciku, sudah lama tak memelukmu. Aku ingin menciummu, seperti _dulu."_ Jungkook yang mendengarnya tak bisa lagi menahan, emosinya tersulut tanpa habis pikir ia langsung beranjak dan menggebrak meja. Tatapannya memerah, lantas mengabur. Jimin yang melihat dari batas kaca hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Kali ini tatapan Taehyung sama tak terbacanya, tatapan itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Ia kembali menggebrak meja, Air matanya tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Bodoh untuk peduli mengenai harga dirinya sekarang. "Apa kau cukup bahagia bersamanya?" Tanyanya diselah tangisan yang coba ia tahan. Hatinya mendadak sakit ketika melihat wajah Taehyung yang tak sesegar dulu. Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepalanya, namun _mau tak mau_ ia harus mengesampingkannya.

Taehyung terdiam, tatapannya masih sama, masih tetap tertuju kepada Jungkook. Ia mengigit bibirnya pelan, tampak lemah dihadapan Jungkook. "Apa menurutmu aku bahagia?— ia terkekeh, pelan.—Ah, aku rasa aku memang terlihat bahagia, bukan?" Kali ini Jungkook tak bisa menahan lagi, Air matanya lantas jatuh begitu saja.

Hal pertama kali yang diingat Jungkook mengenai Taehyung hingga sekarang adalah; seorang Kim Taehyung tidak pernah sebrengsek ini. Dan Jungkook tak henti-hentinya untuk menyalahkan kebodohannya, ia merasa tertarik ulur dengan keadaannya selama ini. "Aku membencimu _, Taehyung-shi_ " Kalimat itu seakan ikut berterbangan dengan kekehan kecil Taehyung yang menggema diudara. Kedua matanya lamat-lamat menatap Jungkook, begitu dalam tanpa celah. Taehyung tau, benar-benar sangat tahu bahwa keadaan tidak lagi _sama_ seperti dulu. Ia tahu, lambat laun semua akan berubah dan menunjukkan identitasnya. Jungkook dihadapannya bukanlah Jungkook yang ia kenal selama ini, demikian pula dengan dirinya bukanlah seorang Taehyung yang pernah Jungkook kenal.

Jelas, Taehyung saat ini bisa melihat bagaimana bulir air mata Jungkook yang terus berjatuhan dan merembes. Wajahnya yang muram bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan hatinya itu. Bagai duri, Taehyung ada hanya untuk menyakiti Jungkook tanpa memberi tawar.

"Aku menyesal, telah kembali mengenalmu _."_ Kalimat itu bagai suatu telak yang terlontar dari belah bibir seorang Jeon Jungkook. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal begitu tampak bergetar, hatinya benar-benar merasa mencelos tak tersembuhkan. Delapan tahun perpisahan tanpa kepastian akhirnya harus Jungkook terima dengan sebuah rasa sakit yang tak terelakkan.

Dan kembali, _Taehyung hanya diam_.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya Taehyung- _shi,_ aku akan kembali mengintrogasimu lagi nanti." Elahan napas Jungkook; Jungkook yang berbalik begitupula dengan sosoknya yang menghilang menandakan bahwa semuanya _mungkin_ telah berakhir.

...

Sudah satu hari sejak pertemuannya bersama Taehyung namun hal-hal yang terjadi saat itu masih saja terngiang dipikirannya. Beberapa file yang menumpuk saat inipun tak mampu ia selesaikan sekejab. Wajahnya kembali mengerut, mengabaikan bagaimana retina matanya yang mulai lelah akibat radiasi komputernya. Dengan hati-hati akhirnya ia menutup semua aplikasi yang berjalan— termasuk menyusun kembali file yang berserakan diatas meja. Kedua matanya memutar diselingi dengan peregangan kecil yang ia lakukan terhadap segala otot maupun sendi ditubuhnya.

Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya, mencari letak jam terdekat didinding kantor. Hampir pukul dua malam, dan ia masih terus terjebak dalam gunungan tugas. Wajahnya mengedar menatap sekeliling menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia sekarang tidak berada di _apartement_ nya melainkan berada dikantor. Akhirnya ia beranjak, mungkin saja membuat _coffe latte_ instan dapat membantu menenangkan pikirannya.

Tapi tidak,

Jika sekarang ia melihat sosok Taehyung yang meringkuk dalam jeruji sementara. Lampu yang meredup beserta dengan sepotong kasur tipis yang menemaninya. Tertidur tampak tak begitu pulas. Jungkook tertegun saat ini, langkahnya terhenti bahkan tak berkedip ketika melihat Taehyung yang bergerak entah karena apa. Cukup lama, hingga igauan Taehyung menyentak sisi sadarnya.

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya, begitupula dengan kedua kakinya yang ikut menekuk. Bibirnya bergetar, mungkin tampak kedinginan tanpa peduli bagaimana dirinya yang semakin bergerak tak nyaman saat potongan kasur tipis itu ikut bergerak tak teratur dan menyisahkan dirinya bersama separuh lantai dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ dengarkan aku, a-aku benar-benar menyesal. A-aku, kookie _-ah_ , aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kembalilah." Igauan itu semakin menggema bersama angin malam yang berhembus melalui ventilasi.

"Kookie, kembalilah kumohon.. kembalilah— _hiks."_ Entah apa yang mendorong Jungkook, kedua tangannya dengan sigap mencari kunci yang ia kuasai selama ini—kunci jeruji. Dengan kedua tangan yang terburu-buru ia lekas membuka jeruji tersebut.

"Kookie- _ah, jebal_ kumohon kembalilah, kumoho—" racauan itu semakin kuat, memburu dalam kesunyian. Taehyung yang ia lihat sekarang, benar-benar berbeda. Betapa ia terlihat begitu lemah nan rapuh.

Pelan-pelan Jungkook menggamit Taehyung, tangan lembutnya terus saja mengelus pelan rambut Taehyung. Basah, karena keringat itu semakin membuat Jungkook hilang kendali. Tanpa dikendalikan, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana pelupuk matanya yang mulai memanas akibat cairan yang menggenang.

"Taehyung- _ah,_ berhenti aku mohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku disini, Aku _—Kookie_ berada disini sekarang." Racaunya semakin mengeratkan pelukannnya. Tangannya menghapus keringat yang sejak tadi muncul didahi Taehyung, mengabaikan bagaimana kacaunya seorang Taehyung sekarang. Dimatanya, Taehyung adalah tempat dimana awal ia bermuara, walaupun ia tetap meregang egois. Tak bisa dipungkiri, delapan tahun tanpa kepastian tidak akan pernah merubah perasaannya. Jungkook tau, Ia memang tampak atau bahkan sangat lemah jika harus berurusan dengan Taehyung. Hatinya terlalu mendalam— sudah memuja sosok pria dipelukannya ini; bahkan tak peduli bagaimana rasa sakit yang telah ditorehkan. Tapi, bolehkah untuk kali ini Jungkook melakoni diri sebagai sosok antagonis?

.

.

 **o0o**

 **P** erasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini, sepertinya ini benar-benar hari tersialnya dalam seumur hidup sebagai seorang Jeon Jungkook, tangan kanannya terus saja mengusap sudut bibirnya yang robek itu dengan kasar. Walaupun sambil mengaduh perih, Jungkook lebih baik melakukannya; berharap bekas ciuman itu dapat hilang dari wajahnya. Langkah cepatnya tiba-tiba terhenti, entahlah ia merasa pusing saja hari ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan, semakin menyebalkan ketika hanya kejadian dan wajah orang itu yang terus saja berputar dikepalanya. Jungkook mendesah kasar, "Awas saja, aku akan membalasnya." Rapalnya berulang kali.

Tak sadar ia sudah menghentikan dirinya tepat diruangan yang paling ia benci, ruangan konseling dimana keberadaan Yoongi selalu berada. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk, memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi tanpa embel-embel _Hyung_. Sontak, untuk kedua kalinya ia mendapatkan pukulan telak dikepalanya. Yoongi tampak tak peduli, dan menyuruh duduk Jungkook dihadapannya setelah melemparkan beberapa kertas yang dijepit dengan rapi.

Jungkook memandang Yoongi heran, apalagi sekarang? Begitu sialnya dirinya hari ini. Ditambah lagi, dengan dirinya tiba-tiba melemas begitupula dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tak terkontrol setelah kejadian tadi, sepertinya Jungkook mulai mengidap sakit jantung; namun ia menepisnya jauh-jauh. Lamat-lamat ia menatapi kertas yang dilempar kakak sepupunya itu, sampai-sampai ia kembali dikejutkan dengan omelan kakaknya yang semakin lebar. Akhirnya dengan malas ia membuka kertas-kertas itu, wajahnya mengerinyit.

"Huh, kau lihat itu? Kepala sekolah baru saja memberikanku rangkapan nilaimu. Dan peek-a-boo, nilaimu bahkan jauh lebih tak berharga dari sampah." Dan sejujurnya, Jungkook ingin mengiyakan perkataan kakaknya namun terlalu gengsi sepertinya. Kedua matanya saja sakit melihat nilai-nilai yang ia raih selama ini. Hanya mata pelajaran Olahraga dan Seni rupa yang dapat dikatakan baik; kalau tidak mau dibilang pas-pasan.

"Aku bahkan hampir serangan jantung melihat nilaimu. Jungkook- _ah._ " Jungkook hanya bersungut-sungut, yang dimana akhirnya dihadiahi dengan suara meja yang dipukul oleh Yoongi. Tatapannya kesal; sangat marah. Yoongi kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralisirkan udara yang masuk didalam paru-parunya. Kalau begini ia bisa tua sebelum umur.

"Kau beruntung aku sangat sibuk saat ini, jadi kau tidak perlu mendapatiku yang menghadiahimu pukulan untuk belajar keras setiap hari. Tapi jangan senang dulu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersenyum bahkan sampai dineraka sekalipun." Ucapnya penuh penekanan disetiap kata dan ancaman yang tak kunjung surut. Itulah Min Yoongi, sosok menyebalkannya mulai kambuh. Jungkook memutar kepalanya bosan, dari luar ia bisa melihat bagaimana para gadis yang memakai baju sempit saat olahraga dan itu lebih menyenangkan.

"Tatap aku lagi Jeon Jungkook, atau kau akan mati ditanganku." Dan lekas buru-buru Jungkook membalikkan wajahnya, kembali menatap Yoongi; masih dengan kesal— bercampur aduk.

"Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuan Taehyung untuk menjadi guru privatmu sampai kenaikan kelas. Ia merupakan kandidat yang pantas untuk mengajarimu. Dan suatu berkat bagimu, karena ia menyanggupinya." Dan rasanya dunia Jeon Jungkook benar-benar digoncangkan begitu kuat, ini bukan hanya hari kesialan baginya melainkan ini adalah sebuah kutukan bagi dirinya. Entah harus pada siapa ia berterimakasih saat ini, tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas saat Yoongi menambahkan, "Dan kau harus datang kerumah Taehyung, selama pembelajaran."

...

Dan berdirilah Jungkook disini, memandang pintu mahoni mahal yang ingin saja ia tendang. Tangannya tak henti menekan bel berkali-kali sambil mengucap kata serapah kepada Min Yoongi beserta yang lainnya, terutama terhadap pemuda pemilik rumah. Langit yang memendung tak lagi ia pedulikan, mau hujan atau tidak itu bukan urusannya. Dan sialnya, sudah hampir sepuluh menit berdiri disini, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menemui kehidupan disini. Ah, syukurlah itu berarti ia bisa pulang dan kembali bergelut dengan selimutnya. Namun ternyata, Tuhan tak mengijinkannya sampai ia melihat kepala Tae- _bitch_ -hyung, yang menyembul tepat tak jauh dari kepalanya.

Ia mengerjab, menatap Jungkook bingung, namun sesaat kemudian kembali merasa teringat sesuatu dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk masuk dengan cara dinginnya. Tanpa malu Jungkook langsung duduk dan melempar tasnya kesofa, mengabaikan bagaimana sang tuan rumah.

"Baiklah, cepat akhiri semua ini. Aku mau pulang." Tanpa menjawab Taehyung langsung melangkah dan duduk tepat disamping Jungkook, sangat dekat. Lantas membuat Jungkook terkejut dan menjauhkan dirinya.

Taehyung menatap datar Jungkook, "Kita tidak belajar disini, dikamarku." Dan entah mengapa rasanya segala hal yang berbau Taehyung membuat kepala Jungkook pusing, tau-tau ia sudah merasakan tangan kirinya yang ditarik Taehyung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Seperti paranaoid, Jungkook langsung mengarahkan pandangannya was-was, sepertinya ia kebanyakan menonton drama sial ibunya. "Duduklah, disini."

Perintah itu bagai suatu hal absolute yang wajib dilaksanakan. Sekali lagi iamerutuk dirinya dan membuka asal apapun yang ada ditasnya, matanya mengedar mengeliling memandang segala properti yang ada didalam kamar Taehyung. Benar-benar jauh dari pikirannya, Jungkook sudah sangat yakin sebelumnya jika kamar Taehyung akan sama membosankannya dengan dirinya; penuh buku _ensiklopedia_ dan komputer. Namun ternyata tidak, memang benar sih masih ada kumpulan beberapa buku _ensiklopedia_ , tapi tidak banyak. Yang ia temukan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya; dimana kumpulan alat musik yang berjejer rapi disetiap sudut setelah itu diisi dengan lemari yang Jungkook yakini sangat mahal, bentuk tempat tidurnya yang ditutupi dengan tirai-tirai layaknya seperti singgasana raja; _bitch_ sih Taehyung ini benar-benar manusia kuno, sepertinya. Dan jangan lupa dengan aroma dan suasana kamarnya yang sangat... err, Jungkook benci mengakui tapi ini benar-benar maskulin.

Kedua mata Jungkook membulat, saat melihat Taehyung yang melepas fabriknya. Kembali, pikiran bodohnya mulai menghantui, entahlah ketika Taehyung berbalik saat itu juga Jungkook merasakan dirinya kembali merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas dan jantungnya yang seakan berdetak lebih kencang; bodoh, apa ia sedang terkena anemia dan sakit jantung. Ditambah lagi dengan Taehyung yang seakan memperlambat pergerakannya, Jungkook dapat melihat jelas bagaimana kulit tubuh Taehyung yang tan eksotis membentuk dada yang tak terlalu bidang serta lekukan tubuh yang memang tidak terlalu terbentuk; bahkan tampak ramping namun tetap kelihatan sexy dan semakin membuat Jungkook seakan mau mati saat itu juga adalah tato yang tertulis — entah apa— disudut bawah pinggang kanannya.

Kedua matanya kembali mengerjab, saat tahu-tahu sosok Kim Taehyung sudah duduk didepannya, dengan balutan fabrik putih polos longgar yang sangat tipis. Jungkook kembali menepis pikiran idiotnya, dan kembali bertuju pada buku dihadapannya.

Taehyung berdehem, ia meraih buku dihadapan Jungkook. Buku mate-matika, yang masih sangat rapi; jelas Jungkook tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia membolak-balikkan lembarannya. Setelah itu kembali menutupnya, ia menatap Jungkook. "Beritahu aku, dimana kelemahanmu."

Kelemahan? Apa ia meragukan kemampuan bela diri Jungkook? Namun ia kembali menggeleng, dan kembali memberikan atensinya terhadap buku mate-matika yang dipegang Taehyung, akhirnya dengan malas ia menjawab "Semuanya," sekenanya,

Ia merutuki sih brengsek Taehyung yang entah mengapa tak henti-hentinya terus menatap Jungkook, sebenarnya tampak risih namun Jungkook ogah mengakuinya. "Apa itu termasuk penambahan, pengurangan, perkalian, pembagian? Ah, aku harap kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini; berapa dua puluh tiga dikurang dua?"

Dan kalimat merendahkan itu malah membuat Jungkook tersulut akan emosinya. Ia menggebrak meja kosen dihadapannya. "Kau gila, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu."

Seperti tak peduli, Taehyung hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook. "Aku tidak tahu, jadi beritahu aku dimana kelemahanmu." Dan ingin saja Jungkook menerjang Taehyung dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. "Aku tidak tahu bagian sub-bab mana saja, dan aku tidak peduli. Terserahmu; apapun yang kau ajarkan kepadaku aku akan menerimanya." Kepala Jungkook mau pecah rasanya, makhluk ini benar-benar menyebalkan. _Serius,_

"Baiklah," Taehyung membuka-buka buku yang ia pegang, setelah itu meletakkannya dihadapan Jungkook. Keningnya berkerut, benar-benar kesal. "Kerjakan dari halaman dua puluh tiga sampai tiga puluh. Waktumu satu jam dari sekarang." Kalimat itu jelas sebagai kalimat mutlak yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir Taehyung, mau tak mau Jungkook mengerjakannya; dan sial sekali, dari sepuluh soal itu tak ada satupun yang dapat ia mengerti. Salahkan perhitungan geometri yang menggunakan sistem limit, menjijikkan.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," dan ingin saja Jungkook mencampakkan meja dihadapannya, kalau dia tidak ingat jika hanya satu-satunya meja inilah sebagai tumpuannya dalam menulis. "Berisik, aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan ini semua." Ucapnya frustasi. Rambutnya bahkan sudah seperti terbakar, ia bakal botak sebentar lagi.

Dan Taehyung bangkit dari tidurannya, " _The time is over_ ," kemudian ia merebut kertas Jungkook, belum lagi dalam hitungan satu menit, kertas Jungkook sudah berakhir dengan rematan Taehyung dan berakhir ditong sampah.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang sudah mendidih, ia menambahkan. "Lagian soal yang aku beri tadi, bukan soal untuk tingkatanmu. Seharusnya itu soal untukku." Dengan cepat Jungkook langsung menghempaskan dirinya ketubuh Taehyung, habis sudah kesabarannya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah yang tak tertahankan. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana buku-buku tangannya yang menegang mencengkram lengan kurus-kokoh Taehyung. Ia semakin menekan dudukkannya di perut Taehyung, membiarkan sih manusia brengsek itu menyadari kesalahannya. "Kau harus menyesali segala perbuatanmu, Kim Taehyung." Tau-tau Jungkook sudah melayangkan tinjuannya tepat dipipi Taehyung. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup terasa.

Setelah itu hanya ada kesunyian, Taehyung tidak membalas bahkan bergerakpun tidak. Begitupula dengan keadaan Jungkook yang kembali diam, membiarkan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana tarikan napasnya yang begitu kentara ditambah lagi dengan keadaan wajah mereka yang sengat dekat.

Taehyung menggit bibirnya perlahan, bahkan rasa perih dan pegah dipipinya masih sangat tercetak tapi rasanya sangat tidak berarti karena pandangannya terus saja tertuju dibenda kenyal itu; ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir merah Jungkook yang masih memiliki luka, sedikit bergaris-garis dibelah bibirnya. Ia, ingin menyicipi itu kembali.

Kepalanya terangkat sedikit, dan sepersekon selanjutnya Taehyung dapat merasakan bibirnya yang tertempel tepat dibibir merah Jungkook, rasanya benar-benar terasa manis, bahkan dari ciuman sebelumnya. Taehyung dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah Jungkook yang hanya diam, tak berniat membalas. Mungkin ini satu kesempatan bagi Taehyung untuk melakukan lebih, perlahan ia membuka bibirnya danmulai melumat belah bibir pemuda dihadapannya. Membiarkan kedua mata Jungkook yang memejam dan merenggangnya cengkraman kedua tangan Jungkook terhadap lengannya.

Dari sini Taehyung tau, jika Jungkook juga mungkin menginginkannya. Dengan cepat ia membalik posisi, sebelum memegang kepala Jungkook agar tak terbentur dengan lantai tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Posisi mereka kali ini adalah dengan Taehyung yang menindih Jeon Jungkook. Membiarkan ciuman mereka, menjadi lebih dalam dengan gigitan diakhir.

.

.

 **o0o**

Jungkook meminum kopinya dalam sekali tenggak, setelah itu membuangnya asal. Ia benar-benar merasa frustasi setelah meninggalkan Taehyung dalam tidurnya. Tepat, satu harian ini dia tidak tidur. Bajunya kelihatan lusuh, tak terurus. Jungkook memandang Jimin sayu, seakan menginginkan suatu alasan mengapa Jimin memanggilnya dan menjemputnya sampai disini.

Jimin memandang sahabatnya ibah, ia khawatir, benar-benar sangat mencemasi keadaan Jungkook. Ia hanya diam, sembari mendorong makanan ringan yang dipesan kearah Jungkook. "Makanlah, aku tahu kau sangat lapar Jungkook."

Jungkook mengangguk dan menerimanya, ia memakan kumpulan ayam goreng itu dengan cepat. "Ayo katakan padaku, ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jimin- _ah?_?" terdengar menuntut,

Jimin meneguk kopinya, setelah itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan hendak bercerita. Namun belum sempat ia memulai, suara bunyi ponselnya mengintrupsi. Akhirnya dengan malas ia membuka, tapi setelah itu kembali mengerinyit saat membaca siapa yang menelpon. Itu Jung Hoseok, teman satu kepolisian mereka. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat.

"Hallo, Hoseok _Hyung_ ada apa?"

Telpon sudah ditutup, namun Jimin tak bisa menghentikan keningnya yang berkerut. Ia memandang Jungkook ragu, "Jungkook, Taehyung _Hyung_ , kabur..."

...

Yuhuy, _finally i must stop this here_ , and ta-da _it's the first chapter_. Sebenarnya banyak kendala saat membuat ini; seperti lupa dengan plot, ragunya aku dengan karakter Jungkook; bahkan aku kembali merombak keseluruhan bagian bertemunya Jungkook dengan Taehyung xD sungguh kerja keras, _but i like_ _it_. Berharap bakal ada beberapa _reader_ yang mungkin merasa _excited_ dengan _fanfic_ ini, dan yah ini adalah _chaptered_.

Cerita ini didasari dari suatu _fanfic_ yang pernah aku baca (bukan TaeKook) jadi jika menemukan kesamaan, mohon maaf. Memang iya sih, tapi mungkin hanya dichapter satu ajah kelihatan sama; nanti dichapter selanjutnya gak kok. Dan memang seneng bikin Kukies itu gak menye-menye, alias _strong and manly but it doesnt mean if he will be top here_ *gak.

Jadi, bagi teman-teman sekalian dukungan dan support sangat diperlukan bagi aku yang merupakan author baru untuk Taekook/BTS. Aku harap kalian berkenan memberikan _feedback_ / komentar-komentar kalian, segalanya diterima asal berkaitan dengan cerita. Dan yah, aku bakal buat setiap chapter semakin panjang; mudah-mudahan.

Eh, btw aku juga masih bingung nentuin judulnya, hahaha.

Okay,

Salam fanboy.

Kalau mau kenalan boleh, Ig: nueljyp


	2. chapter 2

...

Dan benar saja dugaan Jungkook. Hari ini hujan, dan amat sangat deras. Hatinya terus saja mendongkol sembari meloncati genangan-genangan air yang mulai terbentuk. Merutuki kesialan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak membawa pelindung apapun; seperti jaket ataupun payung. Setelah dirasa sia-sia melakukan aktifitas _berlindung-dari-hujan_ akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya. Seperkian detik diam dipinggir jalan, mengabaikan bagaimana tatapan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dengan menganggap dirinya yang gila karena membiarkan diri terguyur oleh derasnya hujan, ia tetap tidak peduli.

Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah bahwa dirinya benar-benar terasa lemas, begitupula dengan hatinya yang entah kenapa terus berdegup kencang— diluar batas. Ia menarik kaosnya sendiri, meremat tepat dibagian dadanya berharap jika rasa _entah apa_ itu dapat pergi dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan bagaimana tetesan hujan yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng seketika saat kejadian tadi tiba-tiba kembali muncul dan seakan menghantui, ada apa dengan ini semua, bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman dari Kim Taehyung membuatnya sedemikian rumit. Bahkan didalam bibirnya yang mulai bergetar karena dinginnya hujan sama sekali tidak menghilangkan bekas dari jejak sosok Taehyung. Betapa bodohnya Jungkook saat ini; ia benar-benar meyakini jika dirinya adalah pemuda normal namun sekali lagi Jungkook tak bisa menampik jika Taehyung memberikan pengaruh bagi Jungkook.

"Berpikirlah dengan jernih, Jeon Jungkook." Rapalnya berulang, berharap bahwa ucapannya kali ini dapat mempengaruhi pikirannya untuk menghilangkan sosok seorang Kim Taehyung menghilang dari kepalanya. Dan sejujurnya Jungkook tidak cukup gila untuk mengakui jika ciuman dari Taehyung adalah _ciuman pertamanya_.

 _ **Him**_

TaeHyung Kim; JungKook Jeon

(TaeKook; Vkook)

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

Kim Namjoon

Bangtan Senyondan; Bangtan Boys; BTS

Proudly present a fanfic which is dedicated to our beloved bias

kaisooexo

Yoongi terus saja mengomel, menanti penjelasan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepan rumahnya dalam keadaan bodoh dan basah kuyub. Kedua tangannya masih mengeringkan rambut Jungkook, setelah membersihkan adik sepupunya yang tiba-tiba diam seperti tak bernyawa.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala perlakuan Yoongi terhadap kepalanya namun belum lama kedua matanya kembali terbuka setelah ia merasakan pijatan Yoongi yang semakin keras. Yoongi mencampakkan handuk yang ia pakai untuk Jungkook, setelah itu mendaratkan bokongnya tepat disamping Jungkook; tepat diatas tempat tidurnya.

Ia menatap Jungkook jengah, kedua tangannya melipat meminta penjelasan. "Dan sekarang jelaskan, ada apa denganmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Harus menjawab apa, rasanya terlalu tidak mungkin jika Jungkook memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Yoongi, _it's too risky._ Akhirnya ia membalas pandangan Yoongi, sesudah mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak ingin Taehyung menjadi guru Privatku." Jawabnya sekenanya.

Sesaat Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya; terkejut namun kembali normal, sama halnya seperti Jungkook sebelumnya ia juga sempat mengambil napas dalam hanya sekedar untuk menetralisikan rasa kesalnya terhadap sang adik. "Berikan aku alasan yang tepat, sehingga aku dapat memberikan keputusan," Sejujurnya Yoongi benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap adik sepupunya sekarang, ia benar-benar menyayangi Jungkook layaknya seperti saudara kandung sendiri tapi sepertinya adiknya ini terlalu manja dan bodoh untuk diperlakukansecara baik.

"Aku malas, ia membosankan. Dan aku muak." Kalimat itu terlontar saja dari bibir Jungkook, tak mengindahkan bagaimana hatinya yang bergejolak; karena itu semua alasan yang tidak benar.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, tetap saja mau bagaimanapun Jungkook itu tetap adik kesayangannya. Sekian kalipun Jungkook berbuat onar dan dirinya yang akan terus mengomel, tetap saja Yoongi tak bisa berbuat lebih dari sekedar memukul kepala adik kecilnya itu. Ia tersenyum, cukup tulus sampai Jungkook rasanya benar-benar tak percaya. Kepala Yoongi menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar, Taehyung itu orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Dan dia sangat baik, ia tidak pernah sungkan membantu orang lain. Termasuk Aku." Tutur Yoongi, tatapannya kian melembut seakan memberikan pengertian terhadap adiknya. Sudah cukup lelah ia melihat tingkah adiknya yang semakin buruk, ditambah nilainya yang semakin menurun membuat Yoongi ingin saja menggelindingkan kepala Jungkook dari tubuhnya.

Tapi tetap saja, Jungkook itu keras kepala— "Tidak, _Hyung_ tidak tau saja bagaimana sih Taehyung itu, dan dia tidak baik. Sama sekali tidak," Sanggahnya kali ini penuh emosional dan penekanan.

—Dan keras kepala itu lebih mendominan ke Yoongi, "Tidak Jungkook. Cukup nilaimu yang jelek itu hampir membuat jantungku hampir lepas. Dan sekali lagi, Taehyung adalah orang yang cocok untuk membantumu. Tidak ada penolakan, atau kau akan kutendang dari rumah ini." Jungkook mendesah, hasilnya sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Senakal-nakalnya dia, tetap saja ia tak bisa menyanggah ucapan sih makhluk pucat ini.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

.

.

 **o0o**

Jungkook memperhatikan pemuda yang masih asyik berkutat dengan makanannya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana Taehyung yang dikatakan mencoba kabur hanya karena beralasan ingin keluar membeli makanan. Dan salahnya sendiri, lupa mengunci kembali jeruji sementara dan langsung pergi dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Kedua matanya menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat, rasanya seperti bukan Taehyung yang dulu; delapan tahun silam yang ia kenal. Taehyung kali ini entah mengapa benar-benar terlihat lemah dan seakan rapuh; Jungkook tak mengerti hanya saja ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Salah satu tangannya menggeser menuman ringan kearah Taehyung, setelah tiba-tiba ia melihat Taehyung yang tersedak.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, Taehyung- _shi_." Ingatnya kembali, setelah Taehyung yang buru-buru langsung menenggak minumannya kasar. Lidahnya terasa keluh, seketika menyebutkan nama Taehyung dengan embel-embel formal. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, tak lama setelah itu kembali menyendokkan makanannya. " Bagaimana tak tersedak, jika kau terus saja menatapku seperti itu, Jungkook- _ah_." Jungkook yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh kesamping, mengabaikan bagaimana wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya. Dan sebenarnya Taehyung dapat cukup jelas melihat wajah Jungkook yang tersipu, sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Baiklah, habiskan makananmu sekarang. Dan jangan coba untuk kabur _lagi_." Terang Jungkook didalam setiap katanya, entahlah hatinya sedikit tergoncang ketika mengucapkan itu. Seperti memiliki dua arti yang berbeda; apakah ia yang memperingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak lagi kabur dari jeruji atau kabur lagi dari _dirinya_.

Suasana menjadi candung, _apa Taehyung memiliki pikiran yang sama sepertinya?_

"Maafkan Aku, … Jungkook." Jungkook merindukan itu; bagaimana suara serak Taehyung yang dalam mengelilingi otaknya. Jungkook tertawa canggung, mengabaikan kalimat permintaan maaf yang kian menguap layaknya gas diudara. Ia beranjak bangkit, setelah memperbaiki kemejanya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ah, maafkan Aku Taehyung- _shi_ , sepertinya Aku harus kembali. Makanlah dengan cepat, karena sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan introgasi kembali. Permisi." Menghilangnya Jungkook dihadapannya, dan Taehyung tak bisa memungkiri jika, hatinya benar-benar terasa perih.

…

Jungkook menarik rambutnya frustasi, mengabaikan bagaimana rekan-rekan sepekerjaannya yang menatapnya heran. Ia memang bodoh, dan cukup bodoh jika berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Entah sampai kapan harus seperti ini; namun untuk sekarang ia harus berlaku egois apapun itu keadaannya— ya, … _harus_.

Jimin yang melihat Jungkook yang terlihat frustasi itupun akhirnya menghampirinya, kedua matanya mengerjab sembari melepas tarikan Jungkook terhadap kepalanya dan digantikan dengan elusan lembut darinya. Jungkook hanya diam, membiarkan Jimin yang seenaknya menenangkannya. Jimin melepaskan elusannya, setelah itu menarik kursi dan memberikan petunjuk untuk Jungkook duduk. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook ibah. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa masalahmu, Jungkook- _ah._ Tapi ingat aku akan selalu ada setiap saat untukmu, tak perlu ragu untuk bercerita kepadaku mungkin aku akan membantumu."

Jungkook menatap Jimin diam, benar ada saatnya ia harus bercerita kepada Jimin selaku sahabatnya selama ini. Tapi cukup sulit rasanya jika harus menceritakan ini semua, "Bolehkan aku memelukmu, Jimin- _ah._ " Dan permintaan itu langsung diloloskan oleh Jimin, mereka berpelukan erat. Walaupun tanpa kata, Jimin dengan senang hati memberikan perlakuan terbaiknya terhadap Jungkook. Mungkin memang belum saatnya ia mendengarkan keluh kesah Jungkook, tapi ia akan mencoba menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi Jungkook.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, sampai Jungkook yang melepaskannya. "Kau tahu, aku terlalu malas melihat wajah muram-mu itu. Kau terlalu cantik untuk bermuram ria." Ucap Jimin disela tawanya— mencoba mencairkan suasana. Salah satu tangannya mengambil sapu tangan disakunya, setelah itu mengelapkannya kewajah Jungkook yang berkeringat. Jungkook tak menolak, karna ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembut Jimin, yang bahkan sangat diluar dugaan. "Kau tahu Jungkook _-ah_. Aku harap setelah ini kau tak akan _berubah_." Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan senyuman Jimin, yang Jungkook sadari jika senyuman itu tampak berbeda; bukan senyum mengejek ataupun senyum tulus seperti biasanya. Jungkook dapat melihat jika senyuman itu seperti terselip rasa kecemasan yang tersirat, dan Ia tak mengerti.

Jungkook tertawa, memukul dada Jimin main-main. Mengabaikan senyuman _lain_ Jimin terhadapnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah berubah jika itu untukmu Jimin- _ah_." Lidahnya terasa kaku, bahkan tak mengerti kenapa. Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, membahas mengenai kasus mereka.

Jimin berdiri, mengambil buku _note_ kecil dibelakang saku celananya, setelah itu kembali duduk. Kedua matanya menatap Jungkook serius, kemudian kembali berpindah terhadap buku notenya. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang, apa yang harus pertama kali ia bicarakan pada Jungkook. Karena setelah ia melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba emosinya cukup labil; akhirnya ia meminta Jungkook untuk bekerja dikantor dan ia beserta yang lain yang melakukan kerja lapangan.

"Aku sudah memeriksa kembali ruangan _apartement_ Irene, seperti yang kita duga sebelumnya jika kematian Irene ini bukan berdasarkan balas dendam, aku rasa."

Jungkook mengetuk-ketuk jarinya, ia juga cukup berpikir. Sebenarnya ini kasus yang cukup biasa, tapi mengapa untuk saat ini cukup sulit rasanya; terlebih mereka masih mendapatkan beberapa saksi yang sebenarnya memiliki alibi yang cukup lemah. "Jadi apa yang kau temukan?"

"Seperti kukatakan sebelumnya; barang bukti pertama yaitu sudah jelas pisau lalu kue yang belum disentuh. Setelah itu, aku cukup curiga dengan anting yang aku temukan didaerah ruang tamu _apartement_ Irene, sepertinya itu bukan miliknya karena pada saat itu juga Irene mengenakan anting. Aku yakin, jika sebelumnya ada yang berkunjung ke _apartement_ Irene."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, setelah memperhatikan poto anting yang sudah dicetak oleh Jimin. "Dan untuk mengurangi rasa penasaranku, Aku kembali mengecek kamar Irene, dan ternyata seperti dugaanku sebelumnya. Anting ini pasti bukan milik Irene, karena aku menemukan satu kotak koleksi perhiasan Irene dimana rata-rata anting Irene memiliki bentuk yang besar dan cukup rumit; seperti yang ia pakai saat itu. Dan lihatlah dengan bentuk anting ini, ini bahkan sangat kecil dan hanya berhiaskan berlian putih bulat."

"Kau sudah melihat cctv-nya?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, namun kali ini dibalas dengan anggukan lemas Jimin. "Sudah, dan sialnya _apartement_ Irene tidak memiliki cctv satupun, Aku sempat bertanya kepada _manager apartement_ , dan ia mengatakan jika semenjak Irene membeli _apartement_ itu, Irene meminta untuk melepas cctv karena merasa tak nyaman. Dan kesialan itu semakin bertambah, karena sejak dua hari yang lalu semenjak kematian Irene pihak _apartement_ sedang melakukan perbaikan atap dan kebetulan cctv dipasang tepat disisi atap, jadi mau tidak mau cctv pada saat itu harus dilepas, juga."

Benar-benar kesialan tak berujung sepertinya, "Dan bagaimana dengan para saksi, Jimin _-ah_? Ada yang lain kau temukan?" Jimin mengagguk, dan kembali membuka lembaran _note_ nya.

"Sebelumnya kita sudah menemukan dua saksi; pertama adalah petugas restoran dan pemilik toko kue tempat Taehyung _hyung_ membeli kue untuk Irene. Untuk saat ini aku menemukan Jang Wooyoung selaku petugas keamanan yang berjaga pada saat itu, kemudian pemuda yang tinggal tepat didepan _apartement_ Irene, Kang Daniel. Dan yang terakhir adik kandung Irene, yang bernama Seulgi. Saat ini masih mereka yang aku temukan, karena pada nyatanya _apartement_ tempat Irene tinggal masih terbilang baru dan penghuninya masih sedikit, ditambah tetangga sebelah _apartement_ Irene kosong— belum tertempati."

"Apa alasanmu menjadikan mereka bertiga saksi, Jimin-ah?" Jungkook menatap lekat Jimin, "Tuan Jang, dia adalah petugas _apartement_ yang kebetulan bertugas saat hari dimana Irene meninggal, dan dia mengaku melihat Irene saat itu. Kalau untuk Kang Daniel, dia mengaku jika ia melihat Irene pulang, karena kebetulan ia juga habis pulang dari urusannya dan melihat Irene didalam apartementnya entah bicara pada siapa, terdengar seperti marah-marah karena pada saat itu pintu apartemen Irene terbuka sedikit, namun sejujurnya ia tidak tahu siapa lawan bicara Irene karena ia tidak dapat melihatnya dan sayangnya ia juga tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu. Dan yang terakhir untuk Seulgi, adik kandung Irene. Aku menjadikannya saksi, karena untuk saat ini keluarga satu-satunya Irene di Korea hanyalah Seulgi, Ayah dan Ibu mereka pindah ke Amerika dua tahun yang lalu. Dan pada hari yang sama Seulgi juga sempat mampir ke _apartement_ Irene untuk sekedar berkunjung, untuk masalah kapan waktu mereka melihat Irene belum kutanyakan."

"Baiklah, Jimin-ah aku rasa sampai sini saja bahasan kita. Kita harus melapor kepada Namjoon _Hyung_ , Aku tidak mau mendengar ketua Inspektur itu mengomeli kita terus." Keluh Jungkook, yang hanya disambut oleh tertawaan Jimin. Ia kembali mendapatkan Jimin yang mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita temui sih Namjoon _Hyung_ itu." Tarik Jimin, setelah itu mengajak Jungkook keluar dari ruangan mereka.

 _Disisi lain, Jungkook merasakan suatu kekhawatiran jika kasus ini selesai._

.

.

 **o0o**

Hari ini hari rabu, tepat dua hari setelah kejadian itu berlangsung. Yang seharusnya setiap hari ia harus datang kerumah Taehyung, akhirnya dengan permohonan yang sangat terhadap Yoongi— dengan alasan jika Jungkook harus mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket dan musik— maka Yoongi dengan berat hati mengijinkan Jungkook untuk datang kerumah Taehyung untuk tiga hari dalam seminggu. Menyebut nama Taehyung saja rasanya sudah malas sekali, sejujurnya.

Dan berakhirlah Jungkook disini, tepat seperti kemarin berada ditempat yang sama bahkan diposisi duduk yang sama. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang sedang mencari entah apa didalam almarinya. Ia menatap bosan balpoint ditangannya, mencoret-core lembar buku belakangnya dengan kalimat tak jelas atau jika mau tahu itu adalah kalimat sumpah serapah Jungkook terhadap mahkluk _tampan_ dihadapannya itu.

"Hei, Taehyung! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit Aku menunggumu. Sungguh membosankan." Cercah Jungkook, semakin mencoret-coret bukunya dengan kesal. Tidak bisa apa, untuk mempercepat tugasnya dan berlaku normal. Dasar alien.

Taehyung berbalik, sambil membawa satu buku digenggamannya. Tatapan mereka sekilas bertemu, namun Jungkook membuang muka—menolaknya. Untuk menghindari degup Jantungnya yang tak beres, jika bersama Taehyung.

"Hari ini Aku tak bisa menemanimu belajar, maka dari itu kau harus belajar mandiri sendiri disini. Aku harus bertemu dengan kakak sepupuku. Hanya sebentar, dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur." Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Taehyung lontarkan padanya. Jungkook hanya diam, perhatiannya tidak lagi terhadap kalimat bodoh Taehyung. Melainkan belah bibir yang terus bergerak dihadapannya.

Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya, berharap segala pikiran bodohnya dapat membuyar dengan seketika. "Ya sudah pergi saja, Aku malah senang." Jawabnya asal, Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sembari menarik helai jaketnya yang ia sangkutkan di headbed, memakainya secara kasual.

"Tidak boleh pergi, sebelum aku memeriksa hasilnya." Ia berlenggak pergi, tanpa mau tahu bagaimana kesalnya Jungkook yang mendengar tuturan sang kakak kelas. Ingin saja rasanya membakar rumah ini, kalau bisa.

Taehyung sudah pergi, dan tinggallah Jungkook sendiri. Yang ia tahu Taehyung itu anak tunggal, dan orang tuanya jarang berada dirumah itulah yang ia dengar dari Yoongi. Tapi tak apa, toh ia dapat bebas dan melakukan sesukanya. _Peduli setan_ dengan kemarahan Taehyung, hari ini ia benar-benar lelah dan rasanya cukup membosankan jika ia harus mengerjakan materi aljabar yang diberikan Taehyung saat ini.

Pandangannya mengedar, sama seperti dua hari yang lalu kala ia menginjakkan kedua kakinya diruangan ini. Ruangan ini sangat besar sebenarnya untuk dikatakan sebuah kamar, namun cukup sempit juga karena diisi dengan barang-barang Taehyung yang memuakkan.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, tak habis pikir seberapa kayanya sih Taehyung ini, sepertinya semua terlihat lengkap. Bahkan ia tak menyangka jika terdapat kulkas didalam sini. "Apa ada Soju disini?" tanyanya sendiri, kedua tangannya sibuk mencari-cari apa saja yang terdapat didalam isi kulkas Taehyung. Biarkan saja dikatakan tak tahu malu, Jungkook malah berharap jika Taehyung segera menendangnya dari sini dan itu berarti jika kontrak belajar bodohnya itu telah berakhir, tapi rasanya mustahil. Akhirnya, ia hanya mengambil sekotak soft drink rasa jeruk karena tak mungkin juga jika sih Taehyung itu menyimpan minuman beralkohol, walaupun Soju bisa dikatakan kadar yang rendah.

"Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja, ya?" Kembali ia bertanya, cukup ragu sebenarnya karena sejujurnya ia cukup malas jika harus berurusan dengan kakak sepupunya itu karena Jungkook yakin jika Taehyung tidak menemukannya disini, maka bibirnya itu akan segera mengadu pada Yoongi.

Ia menggeleng, memutuskan untuk tidak pulang sembari melihat-lihat kamar Taehyung, benar-benar sangat _lasak*_ sekali. Jungkook dapat melihat, bagaimana tumpukan buku _entah apa_ tersusun rapi dirak, sekilas ia dapat melihat rasi bintang disampulnya, dan rata-rata seperti itu; kemudian dilanjutkan dengan buku _mipa_ yang Jungkook sadar diri jika ia sama sekali tidak tertariki.

Namun pandangannya terhenti saat melihat, satu buku; pastinya tidak bersampul rasi bintang atapun _ensiklopedia_ yang tergeletak diantara buku yang tersusun. Jangan salahkan dengan rasa penasaran Jungkook, tangan panjangnya lekas mengambil dan mulai mengamati. Akhirnya ia membawa dirinya kesisi tempat tidur Taehyung dan mulai duduk. Memperhatikan lama-lama buku berwarna biru muda itu; yang sama sekali tidak memiliki motif kecuali kotak kolom yang berisi nama Kim Taehyung.

Yang ia dapati sekarang adalah; Kim Taehyung memiliki tulisan seperti perempuan— terlalu malas mengakui betapa bagusnya tulisan tangan Taehyung. Jungkook membukanya perlahan, cukup mencengangkan bagi Jungkook karena ia tak menyangka jika manusia seperti Kim Taehyung memiliki buku harian—bodoh— seperti ini, dasar lelaki kolot.

Ia tak bisa menahan, jika dirinya sudah seperti seorang penguntit sekarang. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, sekarang didalam otak kecilnya itu setidaknya ia harus mendapatkan informasi memalukan Kim Taehyung setelah itu memotretnya dan menjadikan tulisan Taehyung ini menjadi senjata kala diperlukan.

"Apa-apaan ini, seperti wanita saja," Racaunya saat melihat bagaimana Kim Taehyung yang menempeli poto-poto masa kecilnya dilembar awal, dengan ditorehkan tanggal dan tempat kejadian. Jungkook geleng-geleng kepala setelah sempat memuji bahwa Taehyung sedari kecil sudah sangat tampan, ternyata. Kemudian ia membuka lembar selanjutnya; hanya dipenuhi dengan curhatan tak penting Taehyung, dan rasanya Jungkook ingin muntah saja, Taehyung benar-benar seorang melankolis rupanya.

Hingga akhirnya dilembar lain, ia mendapatkan suatu pernyataan—tak penting sebenarnya— Taehyung, jika selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringaian tipis. Setelah itu lekas merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. " Mungkin ini cukup mempermalukan dirinya nanti." Ia segera mengarahkan ponselnya kearah buku harian Taehyung, membidiknya perlahan agar tidak terjadi penge _blur_ an. Kemudian melanjutkan lagi dengan lembar selanjutnya. Sama seperti lembar-lembar sebelumnya; tidak terlalu penting— tapi Jungkook sedikit mengetahui kebiasaan Taehyung selama ini. Hingga akhirnya kedua tangannya terhenti dipertengahan,

Kedua bola matanya melebar, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Setelah itu kembali membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya dan semakin membuatnya terkejut adalah isi yang hampir rata-rata adalah sama. Entah mengapa Jungkook dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang serasa lebih cepat dari biasanya, tubuhnya seketika melemas saat kembali membaca sebuah kalimat yang tersemat dikiri bawah lembar terakhir Taehyung.

" Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Kau benar-benar _gila_."

Yang Jungkook ingin sekarang adalah lari dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan kakak sepupunya yang akan memberikannya omelan atau apapun itu. Jungkook hanya ingin lari, karena Kim Taehyung benar-benar bisa membuatnya _gila_ , saat ini.

.

.

 **o0o**

Jungkook menatap lekat beberapa orang dihadapannya saat ini. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, melainkan bertiga dengan ditemani oleh Jimin selaku penanggung jawab kasus ini beserta rekan mereka yang lain Do Kyungsoo. Jungkook melihat arlojinya, hitung-hitung untuk mengingat kapan ia melakukan sesi pertanyaan— jika tidak mau disebut pengintrogasian— terhadap para saksi dihadapannya. Ia menghela napas, saat mengetahui ternyata waktu sudah cukup siang, pukul sebelas lewat delapan belas menit.

Kemudian kembali memperhatikan para rekannya; dimana Jimin yang sedang mempersiapkan catatannya dan disampingnya mantan kakak kelasnya yang sedang mempersiapkan alat rekam. Ia juga sebenarnya cukup bingung mengapa kegiatan introgasi ini harus dilakukan sampai tiga orang petugas terlebih lagi Kyungsoo tidak bekerja dibidang ini melainkan dibidang informasi yang seharusnya hanya berkutat dibalik layar komputer saja.

Kedua matanya terpejam sesaat, setelah itu mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. "Baiklah kita akan mulai, sebelumnya terimakasih kepada para saksi yang sudi memenuhi panggilan kami." Jungkook dapat melihat dari ekor matanya bagaimana Seulgi yang tampaknya tak senang.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja, saya akan mulai dari Kang Daniel." Yang disebut hanya diam, tanpa memberikan perlakuan yang lebih. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan, "Kapan kau melihat Irene saat itu?"

Daniel tampak berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat karena sejujurnya ia lupa kapan saat ia melihat Irene. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit lupa, tapi aku perkirakan itu sekitar pukul sebelas malam." Kali ini Jungkook mengangguk-angguk ragu; ia hanya sedang mengalkulasikan dengan pernyataan Taehyung dua hari silam.

"Mengapa kau pulang selarut itu, apa itu jam kerjamu pulang selarut itu, ah maaf Aku maksud kau hanya seorang pelajar, jadi tidak mungkin pulang hingga pukul sebelas malam." Kali ini Daniel mengangguk tanpa ragu, kedua tangannya saling memilin tampak gugup. "Kau benar, Jungkook-shi. Saat itu, aku pulang dari latihan _Training_ ku. Karena selain pelajar, aku juga adalah seorang _Trainer_. Kau bisa menghubungi pihak agensi jika tidak percaya," aku Daniel, sepertinya ia tidak sedang berbohong saat ini.

"Baiklah aku percaya itu, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kronologi kau bertemu dengan Irene, bisa?" Daniel mengangguk, sebelum ucapannya yang tiba-tiba diganggu oleh keluhan Seulgi yang meminta gilirannya dengan cepat karena sedang memiliki janji. Jungkook mendengus, cukup malas berurusan dengan wanita. Tapi, akhirnya ia kembali mempersilahkan Daniel untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Jangan gugup Daniel-shi, kau tidak perlu takut dengan kami." Itu Kyungsoo, Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana lembutnya Kyungsoo berbicara sembari tersenyum lebar— yang menggemaskan. Berharap pemuda dihadapan mereka cukup tenang. "A-aku, saat itu pulang bersama temanku Lee Jihoon. Namun karena kami berbeda arah diperempatan Jalan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpisah setelah itu Aku pulang sendirian. Saat ingin memasuki _apartement_ ku, aku tiba-tiba melihat pintu Irene _noona_ sedikit terbuka. Tak biasanya ia seperti itu, maka dari itu aku berniat ingin memanggilnya agar menutup pintunya. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara _noona_ yang sedang berbicara pada siapa, aku tidak tahu siapa lawan bicaranya. Dan juga Aku tidak tahu, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat itu karena aku langsung masuk ke _apartement_ ku." Cukup jelas sebenarnya, Jungkook menimang-nimang apa lagi yang harus ditanya-nya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook sebentar, kali ini meminta ijin agar ia dikenakan untuk memberi pertanyaan. Jungkook mengangguk. "Ah, sebelumnya berapa umurmu, Daniel?" Jungkook hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya dimeja, mengapa ia lupa dengan pertanyaan dasar itu.

"Dua puluh empat tahun." Jimin mengangguk, kemudian mencatatnya dibuku _note_ nya. "Baiklah, bisakah kau beritahu kami, hubungan antara kau dan Irene?"

Daniel tampak hening, sepertinya sedikit ragu. Namu ia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku dan Irene _noona_ cukup baik, dia merupakan kakak yang baik, aku rasa. Aku pernah dipinjaminya uang saat orang tuaku belum mengirim biaya kuliahku. Dan Dia juga sangat ramah kepada siapapun. Tapi sejujurnya kami tidak dekat, karena Irene _noona_ jarang sekali pulang cepat, dan Aku yang juga sebagai seorang Trainer akhirnya tidak bisa menyapanya setiap hari, bahkan jarang sekali."

"Apa kau mengenal Taehyung- _shi_?" Itu Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Daniel kembali mengingat-ingat, menatap Taehyung yang berada disampingnya. "Ia, aku mengenal Taehyung _hyung,_ Taehyung _hyung_ kekasih Irene _noona._ "

"Hanya itu?" Sekejab Jungkook dapat melihat Daniel dan Taehyung yang mengangguk kecil bersamaan. "Aku jarang sekali melihat Taehyung _hyung_ di _apartement_ Irene _nonna_ , jadi jarang bertemu."

Jungkook memotong, setelah Jimin yang memberi aba-aba selesai. " Baiklah terimakasih Daniel-shi, baiklah selanjutnya dengan Jang Wooyoung- _shi,_ sebelumnya berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Kali ini Jang Wooyoung tampak lebih santai dan tenang. "Dua puluh enam." Seumuran dengan Taehyung, Jungkook menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Baiklah, kapan kau melihat Irene saat itu?"

Wooyoung menatap Jungkook, ia sedikit ragu sepertinya, "Apa aku harus memberikanmu catatan kecil kapan nona Irene keluar dalam sehari itu?" Jungkook sedikit terperangah, apa benar Wooyoung mencatat itu semua. Wooyoung sedikit tertawa, mungkin mengerti dengan tatapan Jungkook terhadapnya. "Sebagai ketua petugas keamanan di _apartement_ ini, Aku memang harus mencatat kapan jadwal penghuni keluar setiap saat."

"Baiklah aku rasa itu tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh keteranganmu saat melihat Irene saja." Wooyoung mengangguk. " Saat itu melihat nona Irene keluar bersama Tuan Taehyung sekitar pukul sepuluh, setelah itu satu jam kurang kemudian aku melihat nona Irene pulang sendirian, setelah itu nona Irene tidak keluar lagi."

Cukup menarik ternyata. "Dapat kau jelaskan waktunya secara rinci?" Wooyoung kembali mengangguk dan membuka catatan yang ia bawa. "Ketika bersama tuan Taehyung sekitar pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh delapan menit malam, setelah itu pulang sendirian sekitar pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh enam menit malam."

 _Taehyung tidak berbohong,_

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kondisi Irene pada saat itu?" Jimin masih saja menulis keterangan demi keterangan yang dilontarkan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jungkook kembali menghela napas, entah rasanya sudah berapa kali ia melakukan kegiatan bodoh itu, cukup membosankan dan sejujurnya ia benci melakukan kegiatan ini, kalau bisa memilih ia lebih senang melakukan kerja lapangan daripada hanya duduk dan menanyakan hal-hal yang membosankan.

Namun, pikirannya kembali membuyar ketika menemukan Taehyung yang hampir memejamkan kedua matanya. Jungkook meringis, ketika mengingat betapa buruknya malam Taehyung semalam. Sejujurnya, Jungkook merasa tak tega melihat keadaan Taehyung sekarang, tapi kembali ia tepis jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu.

"Nona Irene sepertinya dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk, tapi ia cukup sadar kok. Hanya itu yang aku lihat, karena setelah itu aku sibuk dengan urusanku yang lain." Jungkook kembali melihat arlojinya, tak disangka sudah hampir empat puluh menit mereka melakukan ini. Dan begitu memuakkannya melihat Seulgi yang menatap mereka bosan dan kesal.

"Baiklah terimakasih Jang Wooyoung- _shi_ , dan yang terakhir untuk nona Seulgi. Untuk Taehyung _-shi_ Aku akan mengintrogasimu secara personal." Dan kali ini Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang mengangguk pelan, dan suara dengusan tak suka Seulgi.

"Berapa umurmu Seulgi- _shi_ ," Ia tak mau basa-basi. "Dua puluh dua tahun. Dan jika kau ingin bertanya bagaimana kronologi aku bertemu dengan kakakku, aku akan menceritakannya. Kalian cukup menyita waktuku."

Bisakah Jungkook menyumpal mulut pedas Seulgi itu? Sedangkan Jimin dan Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir dengan wanita arogan ini.

"Aku datang kerumah Irene _Eonni_ sekitar pukul lima petang, hanya sekedar ingin berkunjung saja. Setelah itu aku pulang Sekitar pukul delapan. Dan jika kau tanya aku bertemu dengan Taehyung _Oppa_ atau tidak jawabannya adalah tidak. Kau bisa tanya sendiri dengan Taehyung _Oppa_. " dan dibarengi dengan anggukan pelan Taehyung. "Lagian saat itu aku sedang tidak enak badan, karena biasanya Aku akan menginap ditempat Eonni. Tapi karena tidak ingin merepotkannya yang sedang ingin berkencan dengan _Oppa_ aku akhirnya pulang."

"Apa saat itu hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" Seulgi terdiam, cukup lama sebenarnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras. "Y-ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu.— ia mengambil napas dalam, cukup emosional— kami baik-baik saja."

Sepertinya ia menemukan beberapa dugaan terhadap kesaksian Seulgi, tapi coba ia simpan dulu. Tidak mungkin ia langsung menyudutkan Seulgi dengan pertanyaan tanpa bukti. Itu diluar peraturan. " Baiklah Seulgi- _shi_. Terimakasih, omong-omong. Ah ya, Jang Wooyoung- _shi_ , boleh Aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Jungkook sangat jelas dapat melihat raut wajah Seulgi yang kian berubah,

"Apa kau tahu kapan Seulgi- _shi_ keluar dari _apartement_?" Onyx matanya terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seulgi, sayangnya Wooyoung menggeleng. "Tidak Jungkook- _shi_ , Saat itu aku masih ada keperluan lain dan temanku yang bertugas. Namun, sebagai petugas kami hanya dikenankan mencatat pukul berapa saja pemilik _apartement_ keluar atau masuk, bukan rekan ataupun kerabat mereka." Jungkook mengangguk, setelah melihat Seulgi yang seketika menenang.

...

[Note:]

*Lasak= Seseorang yang dikatakan terlalu banyak bergerak ataupun melakukakan kegiatan yang berlebihan yang menjurus kesesuatu yang tidak penting.

Akhirnya selesai juga _The second chapter_ , sepertinya fanfic ini kok jadi ngeboseni ya? *baru juga chp 2* Maaf, kalau ia T.T sebenarnya Aku cuma mau buat ini berjalan begitu semestinya; alias gak terlalu lambat gak terlalu cepat tapi kok kayaknya terlalu lambat ya, jadi bosankan? T.T

Untuk pertemuan TaeKook aku memang sengaja ngebuat ini diulur, tapi tenang kok tinggal menunggu beberapa scene lagi mereka bakal akrab, ia beberapa scene lagi hahaha.

Untuk kasusnya, memang juga ini kasusnya ringan, jadi memang aku perlambat aja. Dan ta-da, muncul karakter-karakter baru, tapi hanya akan ada satu karakter yang bakal netap di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin. Dan untuk yang menebak siapa pembunuhnya (kayaknya belum bisa ditebak sih, kan masih absurd *heleh* mudah-mudahan ajah tebakannya benar. Hehehe,)

Terimakasih bagi yang udah follow dan koment. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan dan sekedar menghargai saya, dan bagi para sider, please sadar dong xD setidaknya hinaan juga bolehlah hehehe. Yuk diriview lagi hehehe.

Salam Fanboy,

kaisooexo


End file.
